First Night
by devilojoshi
Summary: Ketertarikan itu bisa membuat seseorang melakukan hal yang diinginkannya pada orang mampu membuatnya tertarik. Itulah yang dirakan Rivaille pada Eren./ Sexual Conten/ RiRen/Yaoi, Modifate canon/ RnR


"Ugh..." Lenguhan terdengar dari ruangan gelap dengan seorang pemuda tertidur dengan posisi terlentang di ranjangnya.

Eren terbangun dari tidur yang sangat melelahkannya. Melihat ke arah sisi kanannya yang ternyata sudah dingin, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telah terbangun sendiri tanpa 'orang itu' di sisinya. Melihat ke sebelah kirinya, suara gemerincing borgol dan rantai terdengar. Eren mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memastikannya. Dia hanya menghela nafas, ternyata borgol dan rantai itu masih melekat jelas di pergelangan tangannya.

Dirabanya tubuhnya. Ternyata baju dan celananya pun sudah berganti—dengan pakaian yang sama. Bahkan dirasanya, tubuhnya juga sudah 'bersih' dari kegiatan semalamnya.

Menghela nafas, Eren hanya dapat diam. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa aneh dan sakit. Apalagi bagian bawahnya, walau dalam pikirannya dia memang masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Dan lagi, tubuhnya yang biasa mendapatkan banyak luka dan rasa sakit bisa membuatnya sedikit terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya—setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Eren melihat langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada saat 'orang itu' datang ke ruangannya.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin ****Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: M (for Sexual conten)**

**Pairing: RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, Hard Lemon, PWP, Modifate Canon, dll**

**Cerita ini diambil saat bagian anime Shingeki no Kyojin episode 14—bagian percakapan Eren, Rivaille, dan Irvin setelah para titan sudah kalah. Perubahan sedikit alur dan percakapan. **

**.**

'**Anak kecil di bawah umur dilarang baca, kecuali kalau nakal kaya author'**

**.**

**.**

_**-Flash back-**_

Malam hari telah datang, Eren tetap berdiam diri di dalam jerujinya. Sesekali Eren melihat penjaga yang berlalu lalang di depan selnya. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Irvin dan Rivaille telah selesai kedua orang itu langsung meninggalkannya. Membuatnya sekarang hanya berdiam diri sambil terus berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Rivaille.

Rivaille, orang tanpa ekspresi dan—menurutnya—tanpa perasaan yang juga tanpa sadar sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Entah sejak kapan perasaan aneh itu muncul hingga membuatnya pusing sendiri. Eren mengingat apa yang dikatakan Rivaille sebelum pergi.

'_...—aku menerima permintaanmu. Kau bisa bergabung dengan survey corps.—'_

Hanya dua kalimat yang diingatnya. Bukannya dia tidak ingat kalimat sebelumnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. Mengingat kalimat yang Rivaille bilang akan membunuhnya secara spontan apabila dia hilang kendali dalam kekuatan titannya. Oh, tidak. Dia belum mau mati!

Eren tidak percaya dia bisa bergabung dengan kelompok yang diinginkannya. Pergi ke dunia luar, melihat bagaimana itu dunia luar seperti yang dibicarakan Armin, dan yang paling penting yang mengawasinya adalah Rivaille. Bisa menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dari sekarang untuk membunuh semua Titan yang dia bisa.

'Oh, inikah mimpi?' pikir Eren menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Gemerincik rantai lagi-lagi terdengar dengan jelas saat dia menggerakkan tangannya itu. Baru saja ingin berlabuh ke alam mimpi, suara dari sel penjaranya yang terbuka membuatnya kembali terjaga. Melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam penjara menghampirinya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu. Rivaille, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya melihat dirinya sedang tertidur. Dengan membawa baju, celana yang utuh dan—ember? Eren bingung. Dengan cepat Eren mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk menatap langsung orang itu.

"S-sir Rivaille," ucap Eren tergagap. Melihat dengan jelas sosok yang begitu angkuh itu melihatnya dengan mata obsidian tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh dingin, dan tajam. 'Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya?' pikir Eren. Ingin sekali dia bertanya seperti itu. Tapi mengingat orang itu adalah korporal survey corps, tentu saja bertanya seperti itu tidak sopan bukan? Jadi dia hanya menyapa dengan suara yang—entah kenapa—menjadi tergagap.

"..." Rivaille hanya diam. Melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Eren mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. 'Ini terlalu sepi,' pikirnya melihat ke arah depan selnya. Dia tidak melihat satu pun penjaga di sana. Otomatis, dia disini hanya berdua dengan Rivaille. Eren tersentak, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rivaille yang ternyata ada di depan matanya. Matanya terbelalak.' Ini terlalu dekat!' Pikirnya merasakan nafas hangat Rivaille menerpa wajahnya.

"Huh, ada apa wajahmu ini, Eren?" tanya Rivaille tersenyum samar melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Eren—yang tentu saja empunya juga tidak sadar.

Eren tersentak dengan refleks memegang pipinya.

Tap

Rivaille menangkap tangan Eren tepat sebelum telapak tangan itu menyentuh permukaan pipi halus itu. Lagi-lagi Eren tersentak. Secara langsung melihat manik obsidian yang begitu tajam dengan mata hijau kebiruan miliknya. Eren merasakan nafas Rivaille semakin lama semakin terasa, merasakan pipinya memanas dan secara refleks membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

'Hangat, dan... lembut.' Pikir Eren saat dengan tidak sadarnya, bibirnya telah ditawan dengan baik oleh bibir lawan. Hanya diam merasakan sentuhan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Bahkan saat dengan berani Rivaille melumat habis dan mengikut sertakan lidahnya dalam permainan. Eren hanya diam hingga beberapa saat setelah Rivaille menginvasi rongga mulutnya, Eren tersentak—sadar.

Tap

Rivaille menangkap satu lagi tangan Eren yang akan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Eren yang lebih besar belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Rivaille yang kekuatannya bisa membunuh banyak Titan. Menahan tangan Eren di samping tubuh itu, dan terus menciumnya dalam.

"Engg..." Lenguhnya saat Rivaille melilitkan lidahnya. Nafas Eren sudah tidak kuat, karena saat tadi dia dicium dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya tidak bisa mengambil nafas. Paru-parunya sakit karena menahan nafas terlalu lama. Tubuhnya lemah karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Tapi, Rivaille sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Justru semakin memperdalam ciuman itu dengan posisi yang begitu memungkinkan.

Eren hanya diam, memejamkan matanya sangat erat. Tangannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendorong tubuh Rivaille. Entah seberapa kuat Rivaille bisa menahan nafas begitu lama, tapi Eren benar-benar sudah kewalahan.

Melilit dengan kuat lidahnya dengan lincah bertukar saliva. Saliva yang menyelubungi lidah Eren dan Rivaille membuat kedua lidah itu sangat licin. Melilit ke kanan dan kiri, mengundang lidah Eren untuk ikut bermain. Bertukar saliva dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, kedua nafas yang saling menghembus hangat. Dua hidung yang saling bertabrakan itu seperti sedang bertransfer udara. Mengecup kembali bibir bawah Eren, Rivaille mulai menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit pelan bibir bawah Eren. Merasakan seberapa kenyalnya bibir yang selalu terlihat berkata-kata tanpa henti itu.

Beberapa desahan keluar dari sela bibir yang penuh dengan saliva yang entah milik siapa itu. Geraman Rivaille juga ikut meramaikannya. Mencengkram tangan Eren untuk melampiaskan seberapa nafsu Rivaille pada Eren. Begitu menginginkan anak dibawahnya itu.

Eren hampir menutup matanya dengan sempurnya—pingsan. Tapi tamparan yang begitu keras saat Rivaille melepas ciumannya langsung membuatnya membuka mata. Melihat Rivaille yang entah sejak kapan menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa ekspresi kekurangan nafas sama sekali. Masih terlihat segar bugar.

"Hosh... hosh..." Eren segera mengambil nafas dengan cepat. Saliva di sudut bibirnya tidak bisa hilang, hanya membuatnya mengering dengan sendirinya. Peluh karena temperatur yang dirasakan Eren tiba-tiba panas. Bukan, bukan ruangan itu yang panas, tapi... tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya panas, gairah akan sesuatu yang tidak pernah di rasanya itu muncul. Apa ini yang disebut nafsu? Oh, Eren sungguh tidak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan nafsu. Eren adalah bocah polos berumur 15 tahun yang tidak tau tentang dunia, yang dia tau hanya bertarung untuk membunuh para Titan itu dan membuat manusia sejahtera. Sungguh bocah yang masih hijau, sedangkan di depannya, Rivaille adalah laki-laki dewasa yang jelas lebih berpengalaman dari Eren. Yah, walau ukuran tubuh mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Bruk

Crincing

Clek

Tubuh Eren dengan cepat dibuat dalam posisi terlentang, Dengan cepat pula, Rivaille melilitkan sedikit sisa rantai dari borgol Eren pada kaki ranjang. Di satukannya kedua ujung borgol yang ternyata bisa disatukan itu dan di kuncinya. Dengan tidak berperasaan, Rivaille membuang kunci itu ke sudut ruangan.

"S-sir... apa yang anda lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Eren sambil mencoba memberontak—dari raut mukanya, Eren terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan tingkah aneh pria di depannya itu. Siapa yang tidak takut jika ditatap seperti santapan siap saji? Kekuatannya kembali dengan cepat. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah, tapi Rivaille tidak bisa dikenainya.

Tap

"Panggil aku Rivaille dalam saat seperti ini, Eren." Ucap Rivaille dengan tajam. Kedua kaki Eren sudah ada di genggamannya. Dibukanya, ikat pinggang miliknya yang jelas terlihat sangat ribet itu dan dililitkannya pada kaki Eren dan kaki ranjang. Eren terus mencoba memberontak dan lepas, tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya sudah terlanjut terikat, dan tangannya juga sudah di borgol dengan rapih.

Gemerincing rantai yang beradu dengan kaki rajang membuat suara di ruangan itu begitu ramai. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara teriakan Eren.

Plak

Bugh

Satu tamparan dan satu tendangan tepat pada pipi dan perut Eren. Sakit, pipinya jelas sekali terasa perih, ditambah lagi dengan tendangan dari lutut Rivaille—sangat menyakitkan. Terbatuk sebentar, merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Eren melihat Rivaille yang sudah melihatnya lagi dari jarak yang—sangat—dekat. Tepat di depan hidung Eren, Rivaille membuka mulutnya, hingga bau mulut yang begitu segar terasa pada penciuman Eren—kembali. "Perintahku adalah mutlak, dan kau tidak boleh membantahnya, Eren." Suara berat itu mengalun dengan indah di pendengaran Eren. Eren menatap wajah Rivaille dengan mata yang sayu. Membuka mulutnya sepertinya untuk bicara tapi Rivaille sudah terlebih dulu memasangkan sapu tangannya membekap mulut Eren. "Jangan pernah memberontak disaat seperti ini!" ucapnya lagi selagi mengikat sapu tangan itu dengan sangat kencang—hingga mungkin melukai sela bibir Eren.

"Hmm..."

—dan Eren pun tidak bisa berteriak atau berkata lagi.

Uh, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang di depannya? Pikir Eren. Melihat setiap pergerakan Rivaille hingga dalam sekali gerakan tangan, baju Eren sobek tak tersisi. Mata Eren membulat dengan sempurna saat Rivaille merobek habis bajunya.

"Emm... Hivaihhee.." Teriak Eren dengan mata membulat.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat cerewet, bahkan saat tau keadaan mulutmu. Diamlah, kau tidak ingin semua orang curiga dengan apa yang kita sedang lakukan bukan?" ucap Rivaille menatap Eren yang membulatkan matanya. Sekarang Eren tau apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille padanya. Dia dalam bahaya!

Eren menggerakan tubuhnya lagi dengan kuat. Gemerincing rantai lagi-lagi terdengar. Berdecak kesal, Rivaille mencengkram leher Eren dengan kasar. "Ternyata kau memang sulit sekali di kendalikan, Eren. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang ingin orang-orang itu tau apa yang sedang kita lakukan, hehe? Tidak usah bersusah-susah, jika kau memang ingin orang-orang itu tau, kau hanya perlu menunjukan semua tanda yang akan kubuat nanti."

Seringaian.

Eren sangat yakin. Di batas ambang nafasnya yang sangat sesak karena cekikan Rivaille, Eren yakin Rivaille menyeringai melihatnya. Membuat pipinya memerah—entah karena kehabisan nafas atau hal yang lain, Eren pun tidak tau.

"Hosh.. ohok.. ughh..."

Eren memejamkan matanya erat—sangat erat. Rivaille baru saja menjelajah lehernya yang baru saja di lepaskan cekikan, membuatnya harus menahan nafas lagi. Sedikit menjerit dikala Rivaille mengingit lehernya hingga dia yakin kulitnya mengelupas. Dalam pikirannya, Eren bersyukur saat tubuhnya di gigit dan terluka karena Rivaille, dia tidak berubah menjadi Titan. Karena jika dia berubah, perkataan Rivaille yang akan tidak akan segan membunuhnya terulang lagi. Bagaimana pun dia belum mau mati. Apalagi di saat sedang 'hampir' melakukan hal sakral seperti ini!

"AKH... "

Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya saat bagian tulang belikatnya di gigit sangat keras oleh gigi tajam Rivaille. Bahkan rasa sakitnya hampir sama dengan rasa sakit saat dia kehilangan sebelah tangan dan kakinya saat dulu. Tapi—

—berbeda!

Tidak ini berbeda. Ada rasa lain selain rasa sakit yang ikut dalam indra perasanya. Rasa—nikmat dan entah apa itu. Eren tidak tau.

"Akh... ng.."

Mulut Rivaille mulai turun hingga bagian dada Eren. Mengapit dan memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna kemerahan di sana. Melumurinya dengan saliva dan menggigitnya sesekali. Menyedotnya seperti berharap disana akan keluar sesuatu berwarna putih. 'Oh~ perasaan apa ini?' Pikir Eren memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap suara yang dia keluarkan, suara hicuh rantai yang memang dari tadi menahan pergerakan tangannya, suara geraman Rivaille yang sepertinya menikmati permainannya, dan suara kecipak basah dari dadanya.

"Ahh... ngkh..—ahk—" Suaranya tercekat. Tepat saat Rivaille memilin satu lagi tonjolan miliknya.

Eren masih belum tau apa yang akan dilakukan lagi oleh Rivaille. Yang dia tau, dia hanya akan melukan hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Ya, dia belum tau apa hal itu. Sedari dulu, Eren tidak pernah mempelajari atau bahkan sekedar melihat. Dia hanya mendengar saat teman-temannya membicarakan hal ini. Dan, entah sial atau apa...

—sekarang, dia akan melakukannya dengan Rivaille.

Orang yang tanpa sadar sudah mengambil perhatiannya.

"Pehih... akh..." Rintih Eren mengerang. Nipplenya di gigit dengan kencang dan di tarik oleh gigi Rivaille seperti akan membuat tonjolan itu putus. Belum lagi rasa sakit di bawah, mulutnya yang terus bergesekan dengan penyumpal mulut yang dipasangkan oleh Rivaille juga 'sedikit' menyakitkan—mengingat bibirnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau seorang yang akan menjadi anggota Recon Corps, dan baru saja seperti ini kau sudah merintih seperti perempuan, membosankan." Ucap sengit Rivaille. Menjauh dari tubuh Eren, melihat dengan jelas mata hijau di depannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Sangat aneh, di saat seperti ini Rivaille menanyakan hal yang sulit di mengerti Eren.

"Apa yang kau inginkan. Jawab aku, brengsek!"

EH?!

'Apakah maksudnya, apa aku ingin melanjutkan hal ini?' Pikir Eren.

Dia memang merasakan hal ini salah jika dilakukan oleh sepasang laki-laki, tapi tubuhnya meminta hal berbeda, begitu pun juga hatinya. Pikiran, tubuh dan hatinya terus saling bertentangan. Apa yang harus dipilihnya?, pikirnya bingung.

"Bocah sialan. Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu dengan jawaban tidak bergunamu itu. Kalau begitu kau terima saja, aku akan menjawabkannya untukmu."

Lagi. Rivaille terus mengulangi lagi apa yang baru saja di lakukannya pada tubuh Eren secara terus menerus.

"AKH!"

Eren merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang bagian bawahnya. Di tatapnya Rivaille dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Melihat mata yang sangat berbeda terbalik—mata itu dipenuhi sesuatu yang aneh—membuat mata hitam itu mengkilat aneh. Tapi... Eren menyukai kilatan mata hitam itu. Membuatnya teranyut dan meminta untuk dilihat seperti itu oleh orang di atasnya.

"Ugh..."

Dua jari masuk dari sela belahan pantatnya. Melewati celah celana Eren yang memang dari tadi masih terpasang apik pada tempatnya. Ternyata Rivaille menyelipkan tangannya pada bagian belahan pantat Eren bagian belakang. Entah apa alasannya untuk tidak membuka celana Eren. Padahal hal itu akan mempermudahnya untuk melakukan hal ini. atau, jangan-jangan—Rivaille tidak ingin cairan Eren itu menyentuh tubuhnya?

Ah, sungguh terlalu. Dia ingin menanamkan dirinya pada Eren, tapi tidak ingin dirinya terkotori oleh Eren.

—sungguh egois.

Tapi memang itulah dia. Rivaille, orang yang egios, keras kepala, dingin, datar dan sulit di dekati—walaupun kriteria yang terakhir itu tidak berlaku untuk Eren.

Menggerakkan jarinya dengan terus menerut dan menambahkan satu jari lagi. "Kau sangat panas, Eren." Gumam Rivaille di ceruk leher Eren. Mengigit permukaan kulit itu bersamaan dengan menusukkan jarinya dengan jauh dalam tubuh Eren.

"AKH... dhi-dhihituh.." Entah apa yang dikatakan Eren. Tapi, Rivaille menyukai kata-kata itu. Membuatnya menyeringai lagi, mengulangi hal yang dilakukannya tadi. Mengingit, menjilat dan menyedot habis kulit Eren. Seperti seorang vampire yang terus menancapkan gigi taringnya pada mangsa—Rivaille juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sret

"Akh... sa-sakit..." Rintihan itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya sekarang Eren tidak menggunakan lagi penutup mulut. Ya, beberapa detik yang lalu Rivaille menarik dengan kencang sapu tangannya hingga lepas—dan sedikit mengores bibir Eren.

Mendengus, lalu membungkam mulut Eren yang sedang merintih dengan bibirnya. Memainkan semua yang dia bisa di permukaan Eren. Menjilat dan mengingit permukaan bibir yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat merah. Menjilat pelan—seperti permintaan maaf—pada sudut bibir Eren yang terluka—tergores—itu. Menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa detik hanya untuk mengambil nafas, Rivaille kembali membungkam mulut bocah yang jelas umurnya jauh dibawahnya itu.

Menerobos masuk dengan lidahnya saat Eren mengerang sejadinya—dengan gerakan tangannya dibawah sana. Oh, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang dibawahnya hingga mulai dari tadi hanya mengikuti alur yang dia mainkan. Tapi, Rivaille sangat menyukai tingkah Eren yang terlihat manis itu. lubang bawahnya langsung mengetat—dan menjempit jarinya—saat dia menjilat atau memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Eren.

—Manis sekali tingkah bocah di bawahnya ini.

Dia jadi semakin tertarik pada bocah Titan di bawahnya.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Baik Eren maupun Rivaille saling mengambil nafas dengan mata yang sayu. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata Eren, membuat Rivaille tertegun. Dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Eren menangis.

Oh, ayolah Rivaille kau tidak akan gombal seperti itu. Jelas kau belum pernah melihat Eren menangis, kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dan itu pun masih bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren dengan lembut—sangat lembut. Mengusap, dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menjilat air mata yang mengalir dari mata hijau Eren. Suka, Rivaille sangat menyukai rasa asin yang dikeluarkan oleh mata Eren ini. Hingga membuatnya harus menjilat dan menjilat lagi pipi Eren untuk merasakannya lagi.

"S-sir—"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Rivaille saat seperti ini, bocah."

Ah, nada bentakan itu kembali lagi. Membuat Eren hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ri-rivaille, se-sebenarnya apa yang ingin lakukan ini?" Tanya Eren bergetar. Menatap lebih berani pada mata hitam di atasnya, "Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?" tanya Eren lagi.

Diam. Rivaille dengan muka menyebalkannya itu hanya diam dan belum mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Sebenarnya untuk apa juga dia menjawabnya. Dia hanya tinggal melakukan hal terakhir pada tubuh di bawahnya—lalu selesai.

Tapi, hati kecilnya yang selalu tergerak dengan para anggotanya saat melakukan misi. Ketakutan dirinya saat tau satu persatu anggotanya hilang saat melawan Titan-Titan itu memenuhi hati Rivaille. Ya, dia tidak mau kehilangan. Tapi, kenapa dia merasakannya pada anak ini? Bukankah dia hanya tertarik dan... –ah, entahlah. Dia juga sama sekali tidak tau kepastiannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak—"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu, Eren. Semua apa yang aku ucapkan, semua prinsipmu, sikap, dan apapun yang kau katakan ataupun kau lakukan. Selalu membuatku terkejut. Membuatku tertarik pada bocah brengsek sepertimu. Bahkan aku tau, prinsipmu denganku sama. Oleh, karena itu—diam dan nikmati ini semua."

"..." Tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Eren. Terlalu kaku untuknya menjawab. Dia bahkan bingung, dimana mulutnya yang lancar saat bicara?

Srak, krincing, srak

Suara-suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannnya langsung. Melihat Rivaille mengangkat pantatnya ke atas, dengan bagian lubangnya saja yang terekspor, sedangkah bagian depannya masih terlindung oleh helai kain celananya. Membuatnya tidak enak—sangat tidak enak.

Bayangkan, kau harus merasakan basah dan gesekan saat kau ereksi pada kain celanamu yang terbilang kasar itu.

—sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Agrh! Kh... ng, akh!"

Dengan hanya sekali hentakan keras, Rivaille memasukkan miliknya—yang besar itu—secara penuh dan kasar. Uh, sangat menyakitkan hingga dengan berderai air mata Eren merintih, mengerang dan mendesah. Lubang belakangnya terasa sangat panas, sakit dan perih, hingga dia yakin bagian belakangnya itu sedikit robek. Tapi, di samping itu semua... Eren merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan—menyenangkan.

"Ughh... kau sangat sempit, Eren." Gema Rivaille dengan suaranya yang semakin rendah.

Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, Rivaille mencoba mencari titik yang tadi tiga jarinya temukan. Satu kali hentakan, Eren mengerang kesakitan karena titik terdalamnya gagal di temukan Rivaille. Dua kali hentakan, dan Rivaille belum menemukannya. Hingga pada hentakan ketiga, Eren mengerang dengan sangat kencang. Diikuti dengan remasan pada 'barang' milik Rivaille.

Uh, ternyata dia berhasil menemukannya.

Uforia yang di rasakan kedua pemuda itu berbeda-beda. Rivaile merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding membunuh Titan, dan Eren merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bahkan hingga tidak bisa di jelaskan. Perlihatan putih yang seketika itu terlihat matanya saat Rivaille menabrak 'sesuatu' di tubuhnya membuatnya melayang. Sakit yang dirasakannya menjadi nilai lebih pada rasa nikmat itu.

Peluh, membasahi kedua tubuh itu. Rivaille yang kekuatannya—katanya—sederajat dengan satu pasukan tidak bisa diremehkan. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, tapi dengan kekuatan dahsyat seperti itu, tubuh Eren terasa seperti hampir remuk. Tubrukan tubuh dengan tubuh dengan kekuatan yang berbeda itu sangat melelahkan dan membuat Eren kewalahan.

—Uh, ternyata orang pendek ini jangan pernah di remehkan kekuatannya.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan lahap Rivaille menikmati bibir Eren. Tubuhnya yang memang kecil itu membuat tubuh Eren harus di lengkungkannya lebih lagi hingga membentuk hurup C terbalik. Saling melumat, membagi saliva mereka dengan pasangannya. Rasa ciuman itu begitu manis, hingga lidah yang menari dengan lidah itu menjadi lebih gesit lagi. Lembut, basah dan licin, lidah pasangan mereka terasa sangat nikmat untuk di nikmati. Menyedot dengan kencang, Rivaille menarikan lidahnya untuk mengambil lidah Eren menuju mulutnya.

Ah, indahnya masa mereka bercinta.

Suara kecipak basah pertemuan antara dua daging di bagian bawah terdengar jelas, mengikuti suara decitan ranjang. Suasana penerangan ruangan yang remang membuatnya semakin panas. Suara Rivaille dan Eren saling bersahutan, menyebutkan nama dalam desahan masing-masing. untuk keduanya, ini adalah pengalaman pertama—bahkan untuk Rivaille. Suara gemericik rantai yang terus berbunyi membuat suasana semakin bising. Bahkan pergeseran sedikit tulang dengan sendi yang sedari tadi berkerja pun tidak terdengar karena banyaknya suara yang ditumbulkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua bukan hanya melakukan sex tapi bercinta. Cinta yang mereka keluarkan dengan besar tanpa mereka sadari membuat pergumulan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"A-aku... akh.."

"Keluarkan...grh.."

Uh, bahkan tanpa di sentuh seujung jari pun, 'barang' milik Eren akan menyemburkan sarinya.

—sangat tega dengan Eren, Rivaille sama sekali tidak memanjakan Eren. Tapi, mungkin lain kali dia akan memanjakannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ri-rivaille.. AKH!"

"Ugh!"

Hanya selang beberapa detik hingga kemudian mereka mengeluarkannya. Rasa surga dunia yang tidak pernah mereka capai, akhirnya mereka temukan—bersama dengan orang yang berharga.

Tubuh Eren melemah, hingga kegelapan menyergapnya. Ya, Eren pingsan dengan tangan yang dirantai di atas kepalanya.

Rivaille sendiri hanya mendengus. Mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti biasa dengan pakaian yang rapih. Memasukkan 'barangnya' itu pada tempatnya, karena mungkin untuk—entah kapan lagi—dia akan memakainya dengan Eren.

Membenarkan posisi tubuh Eren, membersihkan sedikit bagian bawah Eren dan tentu saja miliknya yang masih agak basah juga, mengganti semua pakaian Eren setelah rantai yang di lilitkan itu lepas, Rivaille pun pergi. Meninggalkan keadaan Eren yang tertidur dengan pulas.

.

_**Flashback end**_

.

Eren pun terdiam mengingat semua itu. Wajahnya seketika memerah, membayangkan hal yang dilakukannya dengan Rivaille semalam. "A-aku malu," gumamnya menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya.

Ah, entah ekspresi apa yang akan diberikannya jika bertemu korporal kasar—yang sudah merebut keperjakaannya—satu itu.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N: huwaa maaf karena udah ngotorin archive SnK sama fic abal rated M ini T^T**

**Hm, sebenarnya fic ini aku perembahkan buat diriku sendiri yang berulang tahun hari ini. Berhubung gak ada yang mau ngasih hadiah—di daerah juga gak menang makan kerupuk—jadinya aku bikin fic sendiri deh #miris.. Padahal tadinya, pengen minta kado spesial dari Rivaille sama Eren, *maksudnya video malam pertama mereka* wkwk XD**

**Gomen sekali lagi, yang otaknya sudah tercemar gara-gara bikin nih fic hehe, mohon jangan lempar aku.. kalau mau lempar, lempar pake sesuatu yang berbau yaoi aja haha**

**Ada yang mau ninggalin jejak buat fic ini?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
